User talk:Stoemstar
http://images.wikia.com/warriorcatclansrp/images/archive/c/c9/20140627173645!Okumura_Rin_Pixel.png HI hi everyone i am leaving the first message on my talk bc i can ahahahaAHAHAHAHA whut. 15:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) re *please 15:59, May 25, 2014 (UTC) also about the gay fish i was referring to the result you get in google when you look up "death the kid is" 16:03, May 25, 2014 (UTC) okay 16:22, May 25, 2014 (UTC) idk ask hermione 18:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Stoem, Duskfeather's not on the adoption page, but I want to adopt him, so may I? 23:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) *heading* why cant i fucking cuss 01:16, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Could I have a stillborn? (Over abundance of L&R's right now. x.x) Jackal - fluffy light gray tabby she-kit with lighter paws, chest, neck, under-belly, and muzzle. 20:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yup! Gannetkit/fur - white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and (eventually) orange eyes. 18:14, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine with whenever. 18:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll post afterwards. Irisfrost is only having one kit, Talonkit/paw/spirit. (After Talonclaw. <3) 18:46, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Title *ahem* I know dubith you with the title: Kit killer. :DDDD 18:53, June 6, 2014 (UTC) re hi 22:35, June 10, 2014 (UTC) do u have a problem with that 00:18, June 11, 2014 (UTC) i ask again do you 22:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) i guess 02:00, June 12, 2014 (UTC marco and levis squad are all dead i feel you 02:50, June 12, 2014 (UTC) help i'm dying maybe literally 18:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) i'm coming down with viral meningitis and apparently it can be fatal lol 18:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) prepare my funeral play fall out boy during the ceremony make me be cremated 19:07, June 13, 2014 (UTC) one night and one more time thanks for the memories 19:10, June 13, 2014 (UTC) are you sure 19:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *you're 19:27, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *!!!! 19:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) prepare my funeral 19:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) i just "Would you like some chararts for Stormclaw? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 02:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC)" our first convo what a miracle it's so polite i cant believe it 23:34, June 14, 2014 (UTC) britannia angel lost to italy the useless didn't he 01:07, June 15, 2014 (UTC) tumblr url pls 22:07, June 19, 2014 (UTC) you f8cking f8ck 23:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) keep sayin that you vexatious bulgesucker 00:11, June 20, 2014 (UTC) adopts hey! can I go ahead and claim the cats I requested? I just want to move along in the plan I have them in. — 03:51 Sat Jun 21 re help im becomin attracted to a fishy douchebag 01:39, June 26, 2014 (UTC) why are all my favorite chars villains 02:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC) are you callin england a douche/idiot/villain 02:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) nyeh im trying to make myself cry by listenin to all these nostalgic homestuck songs 20:42, June 27, 2014 (UTC) sup 20:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) wow rude i just said sup 20:30, June 28, 2014 (UTC) 6luh 6luh 6luh 20:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) <3< 20:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) its not a heart dumbass it's a spade 20:46, June 28, 2014 (UTC) <3<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 20:49, June 28, 2014 (UTC) you cant just type that fancy spade out 21:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC)